Ojamajo Doremi - The Pendragons
by Daring Wizard Productions
Summary: Upon the death of Nozomi Waku, a group of wizards with arcane knowledge -who are considered a threat to the queen, the Pendragons- revive her via giving her an identical body to her old one. The Ojamajos are shocked when Nozomi walks into their shop, not only alive, but with uncanny magical power. How will this unfold in the end? Rated T for some violence, no gore though.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beginings**

The sun rises over the horizon. The light of blinding sun falls through a window into a magician's study. His name; Merlin, a young boy with a curious talent with supernatural power, he is gazing into a crystal ball. He sees a girl with red hair tied into two ball-shapes crying.

"N...Non...chan." She says. Merlin looks very concerned. He waves his hand over the crystal ball, and the crying girl fades into a mist. Suddenly, another boy runs in.

"Merlin? Is everything ready?" the boy asks, he blows some of his black hair out is face.

"Yes, Mordred. Soon the vessel will be ready... In about 2 hours it will be charged properly."

"Right... what about the girl?"

"She's dead..." Merlin responds, oddly, not so remorsefully.

"I'll get the Corvitae ready." Mordred replied.

"Make sure it cures properly, we don't want it at the wrong consistancy again."

"Right, I'll let you handel the ritual... make sure the vessel is warm when you take it out to the courtyard." Mordred said, and he ran from the room.

Later that night, Merlin left his study with a sword in his hands. He went out to a torch-lit courtyard with a small area at the center in the shape of a circle. The stones alligning the circle had runes on them, no two being the same. Merlin entered the circle, and traced a six-rayed (or, six-sided)star in the air. A hexagram glowed with blue, fiery light above him. He took a step forward, unalarmed by the star shape glowing above him. He smiled as a spectar of a young, hairless girl with a green cloth tied around her head, appears.

"Welcome back, Nozomi." Merlin said.

"Who are you?" Nozomi asked, somewhat timidly.

"My name is Merlin. I have been watching you for some time, Nozomi... I am here to help you."  
"I'm... beyond help." Nozomi answered.

"I wonder about that." Merlin said, he waved his hand to his right, and a body floated in front of the two.

"Huh-? That looks just like-!" The girl said, somewhat surprised.

"I am part of a group of magical practitioneers- our main focus is bringing the dead back to the land of the living." Merlin explained, but the girl looked at him with a frown.

"That's not possible... you can't do that with magic."

"I wonder about that."

"Huh?" The girl looked very confused.

"This isn't actually your body. It is a magically-conjured-up replica." Merlin said. He took a violet-shaded wand out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to give you another chance- at life. This Shell is made of a substance called corvitae- spirits like yourself, shape it naturally into a suitable body in which you shall live in." Merlin explained, but Nozomi looked even more confused.

"Close your eyes and open your mind." Nozomi obeyed, Merlin waved his wand at the spectar, and then waved it at the body, the two gravitated towards each other, as soon as they touched, a flash lit up the courtyard, and the light could be seen from miles away.

There, laying on the floor, was Nozomi, now bound to flesh yet again.

_"Ashes to ashes... dust to dust... then back to life again."_ Merlin Chanted, and Nozomi rose up, somewhat startled. She looked down at her hands.

"I'm- I'm-"

"Alive? Yes... there is only one loophole in bringing someone from the void... and that is to make a new body for the spirit of the deceased." Merlin said. Nozomi stared at the boy standing across from her.

"Th...thank you..." She said, still amazed.

"Come, it will snow soon, we should get inside the castle." Merlin said, he helped Nozomi to her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Maho-dou**

It was a slow, and sad day for the Ojamajos. Their friend had just died. And at just the most terrible time, they were going to make her a witch apprentice, like themselves. The witch queen was rather disturbed by the news that was brought to her; she was very interested in the girl herself. But, she was sick in the hospital and was not in good health, and hence, she succumbed to her leukemia. Aiko was scrubbing the floors, and Doremi was at the cash register, she looked up to her red-headed friend.

"Doremi...?" Doremi looked down at her.

"I'll be all right... I just need to get over this..." Doremi answered.

"You know, we're all open for you to talk to." Aiko said, she got up and walked over to her. She put her hand on Doremi's shoulder.

"Thank you, Ai-chan." Doremi said, she gave her friend a sad smile, then turned around, and began to take the money out of the cash register.

"You girls can go home... I'm closing the shop early." Majo Rika said, she was feeling rather empathetic towards the girls, they hadn't been their normal selves ever since Nozomi died.

"Thank you, Majo Rika." Doremi said, and they left the shop.

-  
Doremi couldn't sleep, she hadn't been able to rest after the traumatic experience with Nozomi, though her eyes were heavy and screaming in pain, she could not close them, for when she closed her eyes, she saw Nozomi's face... and tears swelled from them. She curled up under the blankets, and began to silently cry.

"N...Non-chan... I'm sorry..."

"_Doremi..._" something whispered, Doremi's eyes opened suddenly, she looked around the room.

"Doremi...!" It whispered again, Doremi looked around the room even more rapidly.

"_Doremi... out here!_" It called, she climbed up on to her bed, and looked out the window, there, standing on the sidewalk, was a boy with white hair, dressed in a white robe, and holding a wand. He motioned for her to come outside. Doremi did so.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Mordred. I need you to come with me, it's urgent." Mordred said, Doremi looked over her shoulder back at the house.

"Do not worry about your parents and sister: I used a spell to make them stay asleep. They won't wake up until tomorrow afternoon." Mordred said, he rolled out a silk carpet.

"_Aliesende..._" He whispered, and the carpet rose a few inches of the ground.

"Climb on, and hang on." They sat down on the carpet, and it took off.

They landed in a foggy clearing surrounded by high pine trees, Doremi followed Mordred closely so as not to lose him, they came to a huge pair of doors.

"You will find the answers when you meet my brother, Merlin." He said, Doremi walked towards the gates.

"And Doremi?" He called, she turned to look at him again.

"Remember, death is only the beginning of life itself." Mordred said, Doremi had a puzzled look on her face. She turned, and opened the giant, rusty-bronze doors. There, waiting at the end of a grand hall, was Nozomi.

"N...Non-chan...!?" Doremi forced out, tears swelling at her eyes. Nozomi smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Doremi, now moving so slow she might as well be standing still, walked towards Nozomi with tears swelling in her eyes. It had been 3 days since she had died- was she really standing there? Or was she hallucinating? She stopped and rubbed her eyes, when she opened them again- she was _still there._

She started to walk faster, slowly picking up speed. As she got closer, she was even more sure of herself with one statement: _Yes, she is here._ She began to run, and as she approached her she slowed down, stopped- and threw her arms around Nozomi.

"N-Non-chan...Non...chan..." She repeated the same words again and again, her eyes closed and crying uncontrollably. Nozomi was smiling the whole time, glad to see her friend again, but as she felt Doremi's tears trickling down her back, her smile turned sad- and she too began to cry, not out loud, but with tears alone. They remained that way for what felt like hours. She let go of Nozomi and looked her in the face- _She's… here… she's… alive?_ She thought.

They sat next to each other on the silky sofa, listening to Merlin.

"So… you were able to revive her without killing yourself? How?" Doremi asked, still somewhat emotional.

"Well, my colleagues and I had discovered a rare substance a while ago- capable of self-replication of a souls previous body. Think of it like taking a fish –or, the soul- out of one bowl –the body- and putting in another. It's actually a quite simple secret… we've been meaning to exploit it in the wizard world for a while- but the queen wasn't too happy about it- she said it threatened her power." Merlin explained, Doremi and Nozomi exchanged glances, and then looked to Merlin.

"Why did you risk reviving me, then?" Nozomi asked, Merlin didn't say a word.

"Merlin-kun?" Doremi asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not the right person to tell you that, Nozomi." Merlin said, he stood up and walked over to a room with a cauldron at the center.

"-however, what I can tell you is what risk there was in doing so." Merlin continued, he motioned to Doremi and Nozomi, and they walked toward him. They gazed into the dark water- and then, they fell.

"GYAAAAAAH!" Doremi and Nozomi shouted, they landed in two chairs surrounding a round table, to the left of them was Mordred.

"Mordred-kun?" Doremi asked.

"Ah, Mordred!" A man said, he outstretched his arm- and it went straight through Doremi, like she didn't exist at all. He shook Mordred's hand.

"Good day, Arthur. How are things coming?" He asked.

"Not so good. We've been discovered. We won't be able to revive-" His voice became gargled and the girls couldn't hear them for a couple of seconds.

"-until we can find a secure place. We'll need to carry it out somewhere in the human world."

"Christ… what did we do to deserve this? I mean _do_ we deserve this? Our family has been practicing these arts for hundreds of years and she's never had a problem with it! Now she threatens to have us _executed_ for treason… how does that make any sense?"

"It doesn't- she's the queen, you know how she is, any threat to her power is direct treason, whether intended or not." The man answered.

"Well, we best get going. I'll get Merlin and tell him the news… he's not going to take it well, returning home after all this time…"

"We'll be staying at the old castle on the ghost island- nobody but a well-armed sorcerer like ourselves would dare go near there. It'll be the perfect fortress." The man finished, and Nozomi and Doremi flew upwards, through the water of the cauldron and back to the room with Merlin standing there, he had a strange look on his face.

"If you want to know why we revived you, Nozomi, why don't you ask Arthur, the Man who was there with my brother?" He asked, the girls looked at each other.

"Where is he?" Nozomi asked.

"He'll be back on Saturday." He said, he leaned in towards the girls.

"I know that you girls are well respected by, and have great respect for, the queen. I want you to deliver her this letter." He said, and pulled out a piece of paper with a red wax seal.

"What's in it?" Doremi asked.

"…Just don't read it… promise me." Merlin said.

"Uh… all right." Doremi answered, somewhat confused.

They climbed onto the magic carpet, Mordred at the front, and Nozomi and Doremi in the back, they took off to Doremi's house, it was still a very early weekend morning, the air was crisp and bitterly cold, and very foggy. The sky was dark, mist covered the house in a white cotton-like veil, they began to descend.

"Oh, shoot!" Doremi said.

"What?" Nozomi asked.

"We were going to have a party after we made you a witch apprentice- we had made a cake and everything! You'll have to come by to Maho-dou tomorrow!" Nozomi looked surprised at first, then, she smiled.

"I'll be sure to stop by. Thank you." Nozomi said, and the three landed. Doremi walked inside the house, creeped up to her room- and looked out the window as she watched Mordred and Nozomi take off, Nozomi waved to her in the distance.

Doremi sat up in her bed, she couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened: her friend is _alive, and well._ Three days ago she was dead, now, that wasn't the case. Thoughts poured in and out of her head about what she was going to do now- take her to the queen? Take her to the rest of the Ojamajos? Or keep her a secret? Only tomorrow would tell. As she stumbled under the weight of everything, her pillow caught her head, and she fell into a deep sleep with vibrant dreams.


End file.
